User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA’s World
Previously, on Criminal Case... (Martine is seen on the center of the art gallery room with Catherine’s void going in a spiral to kill Martine while Rupert and Amir watch helplessly) Martine: I hope we will meet again... Au revior, mis amis... Amir: (bleeding) MARTINE, NOOOO!!!!! (The void is now close to Martine and seemingly disintegrates her, leaving behind her V necklace after the job is done. Catherine’s void then spins around and disintegrates the necklace before revealing Catherine, now injured and still recovering from the attacks caused by Amir, Rupert, and Martine. She then spills out blood as she walks) Catherine: This blood... is not mine. It belongs to Amir, the one you failed to protect. Your futile attempts are now over... No one can ever escape my dark dimension. You have survived long enough for this, Martine. All to spread the word of your own inevitable demise. Now, all I have to do is to get rid of Rook and the others, without a doubt... Blip! Blip! Catherine: Huh? (More blood spills out, revealing Martine floating on the ceiling breathing in pain and holding the bullet Catherine shot her) Martine: Amir, you bastard. I told you not to save me... (Amir is seen using some of his Intelligence Gear’s power to support Martine while Rupert comforts Amir) Amir: Sorry, Martine... I couldn’t help it... (Amir throws up blood and collapses, much to Rupert’s sadness) Rupert: Amir... wake up... wake up... WAKE UP!!! Catherine: She’s still alive?! (As Amir seemingly dies, Martine falls down helplessly holding on to Amir’s gravity) Martine: (thinking) His gravity... His spirit is gone! How could this happen? (clenches her fist) Damn it! All that’s left is nothing but air moving my body. And it’s another friend gone! Why does it keep happening to me? First Nathan, then Rupert, Mia, Zoe, Jake, and now... Martine: (draws her sword) AMIR!!!!! Catherine: ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!! (As Martine gets closer, Catherine goes into her void form and jumps) FWISHING! (Martine impales Catherine through the head with her tipless sword, deactivating the void and making Catherine bleed out) Martine: You’re too slow for your own good, Kelly, but you want to know something? You’re right, I guess I may have some unimportant friends. I was supposed to look out for Amir, but instead, he saved my ass! (Martine forcibly turns her sword, breaking Catherine’s neck and ripping apart several muscles. After crashing with her enemy’s body, Martine pulls out the sword and kicks Catherine away. After seeing the dust spiral away, Martine sadly kneels and mourns Amir) Martine: Damn it. This has been over two years since we first met. Why does this keep happening to me? All this time, I have learnt to grow on others when I see more on them. At first, I thought you were just some young man too much of a light person, but you never fail to impress me after what happened to your friend and mentor. (crying) This is my fault, I could’ve been quicker if I saved you... Rupert: No Martine, this is my fault. I haven’t been careful when I went into the dome. How could someone from my past know who I am? I wish I was here for Amir more, Martine... Martine: I know... but for now, the universe shall le mettre au repos. (As her fingers, thighs, cheek, and chest regenerate, Martine closes Amir’s eyes and sadly looks down, with Rupert walking away to look at the wall, now with holes revealing the outside from Catherine’s void. Suddenly, Catherine gets up and ominously open her eyes at Martine, having been able survive the Frenchwoman’s assault but horribly wounded. She then comes closer behind Martine, ready to kill her) Martine: I know who you are, you cop-killing bastard. Catherine: AAAAHHHH!!!! (As Catherine is about to lunge at Martine, the latter brutally stabs her multiple times with her sword, now with its tip back. She then finishes with a stab wound to her jaw, sending ROZETTA’s agent flying and bouncing into the ceiling and floor before crashing into the wall. This scene catches Rupert’s attention) Rupert: (turns around) Martine, what’s going on? Wha- What the hell?! Martine: (reveals afterimages) Come on! (Catherine recovers and lands feet first and flips over the ceiling and floor to attack Martine again, but she slices off Catherine’s right hand and her afterimages appear around her, with many of them stabbing Catherine many times with their swords) Martine: AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE!!! AAUUUREEEEEEE!!!!!!! (Martine delivers more stabs to Catherine’s face, sending her flying to where she started going around to kill Martine) Narrator: Amazing! With precision of a fencer and insane speeds, Martine has the skill to outwit Catherine’s destructive disintegrating void and electrons! She is going to counterattack her next move! Rupert: (aims his rifle) Martine, look out! (Rupert fires at Catherine, who goes into her void form and quickly moves around in a spiral again to destroy him and Martine. Martine flips over when the void reaches the center and jumps through several surfaces to disorient Catherine, allowing Rupert to immediately break her neck with a powerful punch. Martine then attacks her multiple times sending out a volley of slashes and stabs against her, sending her flying to a wall, breaking it. However, Catherine still resists and runs to Martine, ready to turn into her void form again) Martine: ROZETTA must’ve done something to you, right? (breaks the windows and doors open with her sword) I presume that you became far from human based on your regenerative abilities! (As Catherine reaches the sunlight, her right hand disintegrates into blood and then dust, revealing a magma-like wound on her now-damaged arm) Catherine: WHA- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?! Martine: Didn’t you see the changes happening to your body? You must be a Conduit, whose powers developed by the time you snapped nine months ago. Try again, and this time, put up a real fight! Catherine: YOU BASTARD! (Catherine tries to jump, but the sunlight is able to disintegrate her leg too) Martine: The stab wounds I placed all over your body are actually the Xerdan symbols all over your body, which disrupt your regeneration and your powers. You’re just like ROZETTA, a worthless and psychotic piece of sh*t enough to be expired wine sitting in daylight. (taunting) COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DON’T YOU WANT TO DIE SERVING YOUR LORD AND MASTER ROZETTA?!?! COME ON! COME ON! I DARE YOU! Catherine: (infuriated) YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DEFEAT ME!!!!! Martine: Au revior, asshole... (Rupert appears behind Catherine and kicks her into the sunlight, disintegrating her into nothing but magma and then dust, ending the cop-killer’s miserable existence) Narrator: What’s true of these Xerdan symbols are that they actually work when you are bathed in sunlight, which will turn quick and fatal if you make a mistake crossing paths with Martine. One shred of light, and then it will be an impossibility for you to get through. Martine: (holsters her sword) Rupert... Rupert: Yes, Martine? Martine: (somber) Nothing... Let’s get out of here... (A yellow aura starts around Amir’s body, which starts to gather up and do something to him. The smoke from the holes of Catherine’s void and what remains of the now-deceased killer slowly forms a spiral around the aura) Rupert: Martine... come take a look. Martine: (turns to Amir) Huh? What is happening? Rupert: The sunlight... it’s being absorbed by Amir. His life and strength is returning, I always knew he will come back. The holes forming from Catherine’s void have enough sunlight for Amir to take, which is now healing his wounds... Martine: Oh my God! He’s coming back! He’s coming back! Rupert: (grabbing Amir) Amir! Wake up! Wake up! Listen to me! You have to come back! (seeing no response, he starts shedding tears) You... have... to come back... (As Amir starts absorbing more of the sunlight, he begins to wake up, seeing both Martine and Rupert near him) Amir: Wh- What happened? I- Is it over? Martine: (crying) It’s... It’s alright, Amir. The battle is over... (Amir, seeing his wounded friends, sheds a few tears and hugs them before sobbing) The Mist of Emptiness, Catherine Kelly Status: Deceased Amir Devani; Destructive Power: E, Speed: C, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: B Meanwhile... (Alex and Ramirez are near the cloning factory, who has Kirk’s damaged space jet stuck on it. Mortimer and Zoe arrive too along with Rita, who hovers down in her Skyscaper armor. Alex and Ramirez wave at their arriving friends) Alex: Hey guys, we found that strange factory that creates people or whatever. We also found that crashed space jet sticking on it. Ramirez: Well let’s see what’s inside that creepy lab. I’m feeling a little tired from all of that walking. (The five go inside and much to their surprise, see countless clones inside their pods, with many of them destroyed by the ship) Mortimer: This is what ROZETTA is planning? All of these clones are way worse than the neohumans that attacked us five months ago! We need to shut that factory down or we will have these things destroy the city again! (Commander Birk comes out of the crashed jet and jumps down. He holds up a pistol and aims it at the five) Birk: You bitches ruined everything! First you arrest me and then you destroyed my plane! All of these promises ROZETTA gave are lies! Lies! But I will show all of you that no one ever ignored the great Commander John C. Birk!!! (Birk fires seven bullets at Mortimer, but Zoe saves him by blocking the bullets, having the bullets go back to Birk, who dodges them and gets one of them hitting his helmet. Provoked by this, Rita jumps to the catwalk and punches Birk, knocking him over the railing. Ramirez subdues Birk to the floor with his webbing) Birk: This isn’t over! When ROZETTA gets you, you sons of bitches are scr- (Ramirez silences Birk with his webbing) Alex: Pickering, could you analyze these clones inside these pods? Mortimer: Maybe, but I’m a geologist, not a lab chief! We need someone who is able to analyze these suspicious humanoids. Rita: (facepalms) Senility has already taken its toll, doesn’t it Pickering? TGI, could you come here and get some liquid from the clone factory? TGI: On my way sir. (Gabriel and Rook are seen with several R101 International soldiers aiming their guns at the surrendering soldiers working with ROZETTA, with one of them typing on a large computer while being held at gunpoint) R101 International Soldier 1: What’s the holdup? Get going? ROZETTA’s Soldier: I’m sorry. Do you mean the alarm for all of the soldiers active in this city? (The soldier presses a button, activating the alarm) R101 International Soldier 2: Oh, you son of a... (Many of ROZETTA’s soldiers appear in helicopters and tanks and destroy many of the R101’s vehicles, including the ones holding the Inner Demons captive. The Inner Demons come out of the destroyed custody trucks and steal back their weapons. They then fight with ROZETTA’s soldiers, who try to go through the terrorists while reinforcements arrive) R101 International Soldier 3: Damn! They’re entering the base! R101 International Soldier 4: (pointing up) There’s a way out of there! Let’s use our machine guns to open the locks! (The R101 International soldiers fire their machine guns at the locks, opening the hatch. They then climb up to the hatch while Room and Gabriel stay behind) R101 International Soldier 2: Aren’t you guys gonna leave too? Rook: You seven go ahead! We’ll be taking of this! R101 International Soldier 5: Well, it’s your funeral. R101 International Soldier 1: Come on, Piercing Septems, we have a heli to catch! (The soldiers leave as Rook and Gabriel go on to confront the enemies. Gabriel fires an arrow backwards and runs first, with Rook catching up) Rook: (readying his rifle) Power Gear! (As the two go outside, they see a lot of chaos going on outside, with many of ROZETTA’s soldiers and the Inner Demons attacking each other. Not wanting to get involved, Gabriel and Rook move away) Rook: We should go faster. Gabe, got any nuts and bolts? Gabriel: (holding nuts and bolts) Sure I do! (holding screws) And a couple of screws too. With that, I may give mental life to a bunch of marching ants. (Gabriel drops the fasteners and hops on them along with Rook. The fasteners then start to move and carry the two very quickly as the two opposing sides fight each other) In the cloning factory... (Many of the clones start coming out of their pods and see the five, who are surprised of their sudden appearance. Their eyes turn red upon seeing them) Clone: Halt! You will now be eliminated for your disturbance in this territory belonging to ROZETTA. Alex: S**t. So what do we do? Rita: Well, if we can’t shut down, then let’s blow this place up! Power Gear! (Rita powers up and fights many of the clones. Alex sees the crashed jet) Alex: We should also use this jet too to ensure the factory is blown up to pieces! (Birk shouts in muffled anger, but Ramirez sends him outside the factory with his webs) Alex: Speed Gear! Ramirez: Power Gear! (The clones prepare for battle and throw many nearby debris and objects at the three. Rita flies down and punches the ground, sending many of the clones flying. Alex and Droney protect Rita and shoot down many of the clones while Ramirez swings across and fire concussive blasts at the clones, sending them back to their pods. He then fires electric web at the pods, making them explode. Alex uses his staff to “short-circuit” many of the clones while going after the jet. Rita kills more clones with her feet and jumps on one to go to the crashed jet. Ramirez and Alex kill more of the clones as Rita tries to pull the jet) Rita: Hey guys, need a little help 'round here! Ramirez: No problem, Ms Estevez! Spider-Man is always there! (summons a drone) I’ll just send my drone to play with you, Alex! Alex: Thanks, but I already had some luck on my side. (Alex swiftly slices off many of the clones’ body parts while Droney and Ramirez’s Spider-Drone help him out. Ramirez goes up to the railing and shoots his webs at the jet) Rita: On a count of three: (pushes the jet) ONE, TWO, THREE! (Ramirez pulls the jet down with sheer force and lifts it up while struggling to hold on. Rita jumps down and destroys more pods containing the clones as Ramirez walks with extra weight on his hands) Ramirez: Ugh... I’m not sure if I can make it! Five minutes later... (Ramirez, now almost out of strength to handle the jet’s weight, throws it at the machine generating the clones, making it malfunction. The Louises operating the factory panic and try to escape, but most of them get electrocuted or incinerated by the machine exploding) Ramirez: Everyone, time for Plan B: (running) RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! Rita: Seriously Ramirez? The factory wouldn’t explode until a few minutes! We still have time to analyze these clones! THIS FACTORY WILL EXPLODE IN 45 MINUTES Rita: See? Even the factory says so! THIS FACTORY WILL EXPLODE IN 45 SECONDS Rita: And I spoke too far. (Alex carries a clone’s body and runs out of the factory with Rita and the drones. They then rush out of the factory screaming like maniacs as it is about to blow) Alex: Mortimer, Zoe! Run away! It’s about to blow! THREE, TWO, ONE... ZERO KABOOOOM!!!! (The five quickly move away from the blast, which sends out pieces of debris and charred corpses of clones everywhere out from the factory. The five then see the factory emit smoke and burn like wildfire) Ramirez: Well that was too close! Rita: Good thing that nobody’s hurt. We would’ve been roasted meat if Zoe were to get caught in the blast. Zoe: Hey! Rita: No offense. By the way, you two go find Rook and Gabriel while I fly to my house to analyze the body and substance I got from the pods. (Rita gets the clone’s body from Alex and hovers through the streets with it) Rita Estevez; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: E In ROZETTA’s castle... (Amir, Rupert, and Martine, now patched up of their injuries, are seen walking through a vast room. They find a huge set of staircases which goes all the way up to possibly the top of ROZETTA’s castle) Martine: Who could’ve known that the illusion room is very big? It must’ve weigh like sixteenth of a mountain for this to be big! Amir: Coincidentally, Jasper and I did visited the Alps two years ago. I couldn’t forget these good memories back when we are just boyfriends in love! Rupert: I’m sure this staircase may lead us to ROZETTA. Get ready. (The three ready their weapons and climb up the stairs. After a lot of steps, the three begin to see someone dark and glowing. As they get closer to the figure, they become shocked of what they see: ROZETTA) ROZETTA: (slowly clapping) Congratulations, Martine. You managed to avoid your destined fates against one of my loyal agents. Amir: (holding a curtain) Yeah, maybe you should give us a “reward” for our “hard work”. (spits blood on the curtain) (ROZETTA’s eyes glare at Amir, but she merely laughs) ROZETTA: I shall give you a chance. You step away from my path, I’ll have you and your friends join my cause. You come closer to me, you should reconsider... Martine: Reconsider what? About trying to possess me with your Stand, Violet Passion? (ROZETTA is speechless) Martine: Whatever, (walks up the stairs) I’m still not joining your team over some sick... (Martine is now seen a few steps back) ROZETTA: So you decided to join me, Martine. I hope your friends would join in too. Martine: What the...?! Why am I a few steps back? (turns to Rupert and Amir) Rupert: We didn’t do anything! I swear! (Martine tries to go up again, but she is sent a few steps back again. Martine starts running up, but she is sent many steps back, which is where Rupert and Amir are standing. Frustrated, Martine runs up the stairs multiple times, only to be sent back to where she started running. Eventually, Martine had enough and throws a knife at ROZETTA’s head, only for it to hit Rupert’s head, where his scar is located. However, the knife manages to slice Rupert’s skin) Rupert: (bleeding) What the? Didn’t Martine threw the knife at ROZETTA? Impossible! It was aiming for her! Good thing my durable bones were able to block the attack! ROZETTA must have done something with the knife to aim it at me! Amir: Oh my God... Don’t tell me... Don’t tell me that... that ROZETTA’s Stand is The World?!?! Amir: Sorry, had to make that reference. ROZETTA: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’re always naive, Amir. Unlike the World, my Stand, Eyes of Heaven, has certain abilities that will be explained to you later... IN DEATH! Violet Passion was only my other Stand that can be transferred to someone else if you kill them, making it invincible. I assume that you were the ones responsible for destroying it, which explains how I lost a carotid artery yesterday. How you did it doesn’t matter now, as I... Martine: ENOUGH BULLSH*T, ROZETTA! You have gone far enough to control other people’s lives with your pathetic ideology!!! Fight like a real warrior and show me what you’ve got! ROZETTA: Well then, (reveals her Stand) prepare to meet your end, Martine Meunier!!! Martine: So this is your Stand, Eyes of Heaven? Alright then, en garde!!! (Martine jumps and prepares to fight with Eyes of Heaven) ROZETTA: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! (The wall breaks, revealing Cathy, Gloria, and Jasper and making Martine land on the stairs. As Martine, Rupert, and Amir turn around, ROZETTA smiles and runs off) Cathy: (puts down her sledgehammer) God, why these walls have to be so... Martine? Amir? Rupert? How did you got here so fast? Rupert: Speed Gears. It took us six minutes to get us here. Gloria: Six? We had to spend eight countless minutes traversing through tunnels and mazes! All of these darn puzzles are making my head spin. Jasper: At least I was able to break them in ease. So what brings you guys here? Amir: To kill ROZETTA! She faced us on these stairs with her Stand, Eyes of Heaven! (Gloria, Cathy, and Jasper gasp) Martine: And we faced Catherine Kelly, the one who killed Rupert before! Good thing she’s not causing any trouble anymore now that we took care of her. Rupert: She also tortured Amir too and... I... I... I don’t know what to say. Jasper: Oh my God... (holding Amir’s shoulder) Husband, are you hurt? Amir: No, the sunlight saved me from the brink of death. Gloria: Good Lord. First Brock, then Louis, and now Catherine! How could this day get any worse? Adrian: (tied up) It would be worst for you if you dare fight... (Jasper places a hex on Adrian’s face, knocking him out) Jasper: I almost forgot that guy. He’s one of those vampires Gloria, Cathy, Rook, and I faced in the airport. He somehow faked his death when we tried to apprehend him. Cathy: His sudden body change was caused possibly by one of the vampire bones ROZETTA gave him. Martine: Vampires? I’ve heard from Xerdan books that some Xerdan people turned into bloodsuckers when they went outside. That panic went on for a few days until the real cause was found and when their weaknesses are revealed. Stories aside, we face ROZETTA on those stairs, and she escaped when you entered by breaking the wall. There doesn’t seem to be any clues up there, so Cathy may do the honors. (Cathy pre-constructs the scene where Martine and ROZETTA fought) Cathy: Left. ROZETTA went left. (The sextet go upstairs to follow ROZETTA while Jasper drags an unconscious Adrian) Martine: Rupert, can you give me my knife? Sorry for the trouble. Rupert: (gives Martine her knife) Don’t be sorry. We already went through lots of trouble for almost a year and a half. Martine: Gloria, there’s something I need to tell you. Gloria: Come along. Martine: I know something about Eyes of Heaven’s powers. When I tried walking up the stairs to confront ROZETTA, I was suddenly moved a few steps back. After doing it multiple times and even throwing a knife at ROZETTA, only for it to land on Rupert, I think ROZETTA is manipulating the physical realm with both her Stand and herself while we are unaware of it. Jasper: Stopping time? Martine: Possibly. All of this happened in an instant, so we must keep searching for the truth of ROZETTA’s powers to see if our speculations turn out to be true. (As the sextet keeps walking, Cathy scans the group including herself) Martine: King-Turner, cut it out. I’m tired of hearing this beeping. Cathy: Sorry, had to check out our powers and skills to see if we can compare against ROZETTA. And why do you call me by two of my surnames? You can just call me Mrs. Turner. Martine: Sorry, I’m having some hard PSTD when I hear that “C-word”. Don’t you ever know that you and Kelly have the same given name? Cathy: Um, yeah? But it’s not like I would joke around... Martine: Wouldn’t you care about the fact you have the same initials as her and both of you know how to fight and are efficient in the right hand? Cathy: I’m a bit ambidextrous, Martine, and our names and initials are just coincidental. And plus, I learned a bit about combining weapons and fists and just sleep at 10PM and only wake up when it’s 6:30, so there’s no reason to use sleeping pills. Martine: What the same powers, huh? Could you disintegrate things like KELLY?!?! I AM TIRED OF SEEING EVERYTHING THAT HAS TO BE ABOUT CATHERINE, CATHERINE, AND CATHERINE!!! I WANT TO...!!! Cathy: (grabbing Martine) Damn it, Martine! Get a hold of yourself! There is no reason to get violent over an enemy we face before. It’s hard to see someone die, but we have to move on.... (sighs) Look, I lost both of my grandparents, both when I was reaching my teens and when I was almost done with college. And you know what I did? I moved on. We lose some good friends, but we still have each other’s back, right guys? (The team nods) Martine: You’re right, Cathy. I was getting too heated up about ROZETTA and all. After what she did to me, I guess that my emotions are riled up by her so she can control me into killing all of you. I didn’t want to do it! Not even to you, Cathy! After all, why get stressed when you still have hope, you know? Rita, Zoe and Rupert are now back, which warms up my heart more. Jasper: Ours do too, Martine. All we need to do is to finish off the conspiracy that once destroyed Grimsborough, so everybody would be at peace... Martine: Hey, Cathy. Can I check your screens? Cathy: Sure. (give Martine her screens) Martine: (holding a screen) “Martine Meunier, a French coroner and Xerdan descendant with abilities and mindset of an Xerdan. Destructive Power is average as she holds Xerdan weapons that are enough to go through human flesh, but her Speed and reflexes are incredible that she can shortly outpace a peregrine falcon three times faster its average speed. Her preferred Range is one meter and she has average Durability. Like a skilled fencer, artist and coroner combined into one, her Precision is sharp like a ballpoint pen. Given her already developed skills, her Developmental Potential is average.” (Martine looks at her stats) Martine: Not bad. Let’s go for Cathy’s. (swipes the screen) “Cathy Turner, wife and mother of Alex and Sammy Turner respectively whose holographic abilities came from a VR device she was hacking and modifying. Her Destructive Power is like an average human fist going 60 miles per hour, which is her Speed. Her Range is enough to go all over a city like Grimsborough and the Durability of her creations is long-lasting and good. She has the Precision of a supercomputer and there are endless possibilities for her Developmental Potential. These stats all depend on her knowledge and thinking.” Wow, how could you surpass the E to A scale of Potential with your powers? Cathy: Possibilities are endless. (creates a LegAway) Amir, want a LegAway? Amir: Thanks, but no thanks. I’m fine on my two intact feet. Jasper: I’ll take it. And our new friend is welcome to come aboard. (Jasper hops on the LegAway and rides with an unconscious Adrian. As the team moves forward, a disc suddenly drops out of Martine’s head) A while later... (The sextet are seen near the isolation chamber. Jasper opens up the bag holding Adrian and aims his Ruby Burst to his head) Jasper: Do it now or I will blow your head off! Adrian: What the hell are you gonna do? I can just jump right through that window if I have to! (The others point their guns and/or weapons at Adrian, making him gulp in fear) Adrian: Alright, alright. Just give me a second. (As Adrian begins types in the code for the chamber, he smirks evilly) Adrian: (talking to himself) Soon when you guys go on to see ROZETTA, you’re gonna get it! (chuckles) (Adrian finishes the code and the isolation chamber opens, allowing the sextet to see who’s inside. Much to their shock, they see a brutally dismembered Adrian Inside the chamber despite being the one typing the code seconds earlier) Glori: What the?! How did he went there?!?! Adrian: Wha- What the hell...? Martine: It’s one of ROZETTA’s tricks again! Like when we fought at the stairs! Jasper: (senses something) ROZETTA is hiding here somewhere... That means we have to move now! To the window! (Gloria break the window and the sextant quickly falls down) Amir: Guys, look! The sun is setting! This must be the time ROZETTA will strike! If we don’t act fast, our city will be doomed! Martine: Ugh, this feels like that I have a knife up my ass. Gloria: We need to get to the others to warn them! Rupert, Jasper, and Cathy, you fight ROZETTA while Martine, Amir, and I go to the others! Cathy: This better be worth it! Rupert, did you said you have a Volkswagen with you? Rupert: Sure I do, we only need to go five yards before we can... Cathy: (creates a handglider) Got it! See you five yards away! Rupert: Cathy, gosh darn it! Why can’t young and good people always follow the wise? Jasper: I wouldn’t waste more time walking if I were you, Rupert. Let’s follow her! (Rupert holds on to Jasper and the latter flies to Cathy) Martine: Then let’s go to Rook! Suis moi! (Martine wall jumps to another building along with Gloria. Amir flies to the girls as they jump over building by building. ROZETTA is seen watching over the city standing on an arch) (Rook, Ramirez, Alex, and Gabriel are seen at Newmark’s bridge, with Jones and Grace arriving) Grace: Guys! Guys! We found someone! Rook: Someone? Who’s that, Grace? Jones: Nathan! He’s leading his Inner Demons to S.A.R.A.’s headquarters! Rook, Ramirez, Gabriel, and Alex: Nathan?! Alex: Wait, I thought he was dead! How is he...?! Rook: Nathan became evil when he came back from the dead and started to lead the surviving Inner Demons, the ones who face Spider-Man back in New York City. Everybody believes him to be Mister Negative until he was sent back to jail. The meteor had something to do with the snake, with the radiation and strange virus affecting Nathan’s body, turning him into a negative man! Ramirez: At least the Famous Seven are back in town! Let’s go capture that Nathan! Gabriel: And it would be the perfect opportunity to discover Nathan’s mindset and reasons for the sudden violence! (The five original members of the GPD and Gabriel run back to the city and ready their powers and weapons) NAME: Eyes of Heaven, USER: ROZETTA; Destructive Power: ?, Speed: ?, Range: ?, Durability: ?, Precision: ?, Developmental Potential: ? (Gloria, Martine, and Amir are seen looking over Newmark’s buildings and monuments. They see ROZETTA standing over an arch) Martine: ROZETTA! That bastard! We need to get her! Amir: No time! Rook needs us! Gloria: (activating her Speed Gear) No time, we only have a few blocks to get to Rook and the team! (The trio moves away from the arch as ROZETTA jumps very high in the air. She sees Rupert, Cathy, and Jasper entering Rupert’s Volkswagen and goes down, seeing a black limousine in the process. She approaches the limousine and touches it) ROZETTA: Limousines, one of these vehicles that are rare to buy outside Maple Heights. These vehicles are used for important people such as celebrities and politicians... I haven’t seen any of them since five months... Bodyguard: Hey! What are you doing with that car?!?! You know this belongs to an important politician working for the Democratic Party of the United State- (ROZETTA breaks the bodyguard’s arm and throws him to a streetlight, breaking his back. She then opens the car door, revealing a politician and his driver) Politician: My oh my, guess there has to be hot-blooded millennials these days, do they? (ROZETTA grabs the politician’s front teeth, making him bleed from his mouth and scaring the driver) Driver: AAHHH!!! (aims his gun) STAY BACK!!! (The driver tries to fire his gun, but he is suddenly sent flying out of the car with his gun in pieces) Politician: AAARRGGHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE LIVING HELL IS THAT?!?! ROZETTA: Drive, and make it quick... Politician: Wha- Wha- Wha- What are you saying?!?! ROZETTA: Do I have to say this again? Politician: (thinking) How dare you insult a supporting politician of Hillary Clinton? Does she think she may get away with it? I, Daniels William, have rise to the ranks to obtain what I’m currently am during my stint in university. I pay 30 times the taxes of an average person, own a square mile of a private island, married an actress 20 years younger than me, and gained both support from over 10 sponsors thanks to Madam Clinton! I will show her! I will show her! Daniels: (shouting) DON’T YOU HEAR THAT? YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTSMART A POLITICIAN BY YOUR MERE ASSAULTS?! YOU’RE GOING TO PRISON, YOU HEAR ME? I’M GOING TO CALL MADAM CLINTON AND SEND YOU TO PRISON...!!! (ROZETTA throws Daniels to the front) ROZETTA: I will say it once more. Drive the limousine and chase after that Volkswagen. (Daniels jumps out of the limousine) Daniels: (frightened) SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!! THAT CRAZY WOMAN IS TRYING TO...! (Daniels is suddenly seen inside the limousine. ROZETTA remains stoic of the situation. Daniels tries to get out of the limousine by the right) Daniels: (running) SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY! CALL THE... (Daniels suddenly runs back to the limousine, crashing into the front seats) Daniels: W- W- Why am I here?!?! ROZETTA: You are tasked to chase after that Volkswagen. You are going to do what I say or you will die. (Daniels, now cracking under the pressure, maniacally laughs and drives his limousine to follow Rupert’s car) In Rita’s house... (Rita is seen analyzing the liquid from the cloning pods with many of her robots assistants autopsying a dead clone. She then goes to her computer to see the results) Rita: Finally, after ninety tedious minutes of life and death, I know what the liquid is made of! (Mortimer and Zoe enter) Rita: Oh, Pickering and Zoe, you made it time! I know about the liquid I got from the clone factory! Mortimer: (adjusts his glasses) Go on. Rita: The liquid is the superhuman serum, but drained from neohumans and modified to give these clones superpowers and commonly regeneration, but with the cost of their durability! You see, these guys were easily killed by us when we made the factory explode. If they were that tough, they would come and turn Grimsborough back to when the neohumans nearly destroyed it months ago! The blue superhuman serum isn’t able to replicate the same properties the neohumans and original serum have, which explains why these clones are weak. Zoe: Neohumans? I’m sorry, but what are they? Mortimer: These green-haired beings that attacked our city. We have to spend over five months getting our city back to normal all because of Denise’s insane plans. Since Denise died along with these neohumans, this may be the reason why ROZETTA’s clones and soldiers are weak. What about that clone? Rita: The clone’s presumed to have the power to grow spikes made out of bones, sharp enough to go through plates of steel. We better show this to the guys immediately! (Daniels’ limousine is seen driving through the road until it stops upon reaching traffic. Rupert is seen driving his car with Jasper in the front and Cathy in the back. Cathy looks at the traffic) Cathy: Good thing ROZETTA won’t get us! Daniels: Well, guess there is traffic 'round here, so we may have to wait for a few seconds. (chuckles nervously) ROZETTA: Continue foward. Daniels: But... But... But the traffic... ROZETTA: There is another way around. Daniels: (sees the people on the sidewalk) What do you mean? This is a side walk, not a side drive! (ROZETTA glares) Daniels: (sweating) Okay! Okay! (Daniels drives to the sidewalk, with many people moving out of the way and complaining about it) ROZETTA: Faster. (Daniels drives a bit faster) ROZETTA: Faster. Faster, I said. (Daniels begins to crack and slowly laughs) ROZETTA: Don’t you hear what I said? I am not going to say it again. (Daniels, fearing the worst and nearly cracking, steps on the gas pedal, making him scream and laugh in agony and drive the car in full force, running over and killing several people. Multiple pedestrians start running for their lives as Daniels continues running them over and sending them flying. The trio sees the scene in shock and horror) Jasper: ROZETTA... she doesn’t give up, does she? (Daniels laughs maniacally as he drives his blood-covered limousine with ROZETTA waiting in the back) Daniels: I have did everything that you asked for! I have gone through lengths so far to please you! You could spare a powerful politician’s life, can you?! (Daniels turn to ROZETTA, who is menacingly staring at him) ROZETTA: Wrong. Daniels: (laughing and thinking) THIS... THIS... THIS CAN’T BE TRUE! SHE MUST REFUSE TO ADMIT THAT I’M LIKE ALL OTHER PEOPLE! THIS MUST BE A DREAM! I CAN FEEL IT RUSHING RIGHT THROUGH ME!!! ALL OF THIS TOO PLEASE BOTH HILLARY AND HER! A POLITICIAN COULDN’T DIE LIKE THIS!!! THIS IS A DREAM! THIS IS A DREAM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (The limousine comes closer to Rupert’s car) ROZETTA: Perfect, now if you can get closer to them, I may be able to use Eyes of Heaven’s power. Cathy: (disgusted) You mother... She made that man crack so he can chase us! And I could see ROZETTA in the back! Jasper: Then that means I’ll go after her! (Jasper opens the car window and flies out) Rupert: Jasper! Don’t! (Jasper flies by and targets ROZETTA, who sees him) ROZETTA: Jasper Everett? Jasper: Time for my special attack! RUBY BURST!!! (Jasper fires out rubies at ROZETTA, who is unfazed of the attack. She flicks one of the rubies to the other rubies, only managing to break through the limousine’s door, which makes Daniels laugh insanely) Jasper: What? She was able to deflect my projectiles with a finger! Damn it! I have to attack again! (Jasper fires more rubies at ROZETTA, who merely sends the rubies flying to the roof, breaking it and making the politician crouch for safety. Jasper then shoots more rubies on the top of the vehicle, only for the limousine to dodge it. Jasper flies to where ROZETTA is and begins to create sparks out of his hands) Jasper: I’m still not done yet! (creates a bullet) Crimson Caliber! Nobody can deflect this type of magic! (Jasper fires the bullet to send it to ROZETTA, only for her to “phase” through it and to have the bullet hit the road, much to Jasper’s shock) Jasper: Oh, you little... (Eyes of Heaven appears near Jasper, frightening him) Jasper: RUBY BURST!!! (Jasper fires more rubies at Eyes of Heaven, but they glitch out and hit several different places. As ROZETTA’s Gear System glows, Eyes of Heaven grabs Jasper by the shoulder and punches him. Jasper barely blocks the attack and hits two road signs upon falling back. Cathy throws in a rope and ties up Jasper’s hand before pulling him up) Cathy: Jasper, hold on! (Jasper flies trying to reach the car, but Eyes of Heaven appears again and prepares to chop him in half) Cathy: Jasper! ROZETTA’s Stand is behind you! You need to get out her range! Jasper: (climbing the rope) I’m trying! All of those signs I hit didn’t help, so I’m trying to do the best I can! (Cathy activates her Intelligence Gear and summons a heavy machine gun on the trunk, having it fire at the Stand while Jasper climbs and then flies to the front seat) (Eyes of Heaven blocks many of the bullets headed towards the car and stares at Cathy with contempt as the tech expert creates boosters around the car to get away from the limo) ROZETTA: Well that’s a shame, they managed to get out of Eyes of Heaven’s range... (Jasper is seen bleeding on his face and breathing heavily from the injuries he sustained) Rupert: Damn it, Jasper. I told you not to get out of there! Jasper: (breathing) I know, but if I didn’t go out there, we may be all dead for sure without our knowledge of Eyes of Heaven’s powers. Well, I do know two things about ROZETTA’s Stand. Rupert: We’re far away from her. She won’t be able to attack us for now. Go on, Jasper. Jasper: One, when I reached ROZETTA’s range, Eyes of Heaven confronted me and didn’t use any long-ranged weapons, like guns. It used its fists, which means it’s a close-ranged Stand like King Platinum. Two, Eyes of Heaven was able to dodge and deflect my attacks as if they were nothing at all! However, when it went further from ROZETTA, it was unable to use its power against me, so that means Eyes of Heaven’s range is about 15 meters. I was unable to realize how powerful Eyes of Heaven is until it shows its true power, manipulating time! Cathy: That makes sense. Martine said she was sent steps back when confront ROZETTA. But the only thing we need to do is to find out what Eyes of Heaven’s truly is! (Rupert looks through the mirrors and sees a man flying) Rupert: Um, what is... Daniels: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Daniels crashes into the car, killing him and swerving it around) Jasper: What the hell?!?! How did ROZETTA use that guy as a living weapon? Cathy: And Eyes of Heaven is reaching us! ROZETTA must’ve used him to directly attack us! (Eyes of Heaven grabs the car’s trunk and begins to pummel it, slowly damaging it) Cathy: (draws submachine guns) Oh no you don’t! (firing) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! (As Cathy and Eyes of Heaven continuously clash each other, ROZETTA slowly walks to Rupert’s car. Eyes of Heaven blocks the bullets shot by the submachine guns and has its fist near Cathy’s nose) (Cathy plants two spikes on the trunk and has it impale the Stand’s fists, making ROZETTA suffer the same injuries) Rupert: (activating grenade) Everybody, let’s get the hell outta here! (The three run out of the car as Rupert drops the grenade, which explodes five seconds after) (The six are seen walking to S.A.R.A. headquarters, where Nathan and his Demons are marching to. Upon seeing his old friends, Nathan is slightly disturbed before turning back to his stoic expression) Nathan: You have a choice, leave me be and join us, or sacrifice yourselves and die like cowards you are! Jones: This has gone too far, Nathan! You and your army is done for! Nathan: We’ll see about that, Jones! (brandishing his sword) This time, I will prove that you’re the evil one! (Jones summons his Stand and prepares to fight Nathan while his friends begin fighting the Demons) (ROZETTA is seen walking to the crashed car. She opens the car’s door and finds a dead Daniels, whose corpse is burnt by the explosion. ROZETTA then look up to the buildings, with one having traces of aura left behind) ROZETTA: So they’ve escaped, didn’t they? (jumps to a building) Too bad my Stand will track them down like a dog. Try to get away from me, I have what I needed to get rid of all of you! (Cathy, Rupert, and Jasper are seen moving from building to building getting away from ROZETTA. Cathy sees a stone building with several windows and goes inside) Cathy: I’ll stay by to look over you. What matters now is that we need to discover ROZETTA’s powers! Jasper: With ROZETTA coming to our trails, there’s not doubt that she’s going to catch us anytime soon! To know the secrets of her Stand, I must confront her first! To be continued... Category:Blog posts